Je voudrais que tu me consoles
by Moonfree
Summary: Sur les paroles de la chanson du même nom, Téa laisse parler ses sentiments. La perte d'un certain pharaon semble difficle a supporter. Téa trouvera t'elle la paix intérieure?


**Disclaimer ;** Le texte de la chanson Je voudrais que tu me consoles ne m'appartient pas. Pas plus que les personnages de Yu Gi Oh. Je ne touche rien pour avoir écrit cette histoire.

**N/A ;** C'est ma première song fic et également la première histoire que j'écris sur Yu Gi Oh.  
La chanson de Julie Zenatti m'a frappée lorsque je l'ai entendu et les idées de cette song fic sont aussitôt apparues.

Le texte est sous le point de vue de Tea et se passe après que Yami Yugi soit retourné au royaume de la vie après la mort. J'ai décidé d'utiliser les noms de la série animé dans un but de facilité .

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture .

* * *

_Je voudrais que tu me consoles  
Que tu me prennes dans tes bras  
Tu le faisais comme personne  
En trouvant les mots chaque fois_

Je me souviens de cette faculté que tu avais. Cette faculté qui te permettait d'entrevoir la lumière même dans les ténèbres. Avec quelques mots, tu réussissais à faire revenir le sourire et l'espoir en moi-même quand tout me semblait perdu.

Comme lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Nous venions de perdre Joey après avoir perdu Bakura et Mai et je ne voyais plus que le mal qui nous avait été infligé. J'étais anéantie et j'avais envie de pleurer. Je t'ai demandé de cesser ce tournoi car j'avais peur de te perdre toi aussi. Marik avait réussi a me terrifier au delà du possible et je redoutais ton combat contre Kaiba.

Et puis, avec ton calme et ta détermination habituelle, tu m'as que si tu abandonnais, nous aurions souffert pour rien. En quelques mots, tu as réussi à apaiser cette crainte qui nourrissait mon cœur. Tu m'as redonné confiance et calmé mes angoisses. Alors je t'ai laissé partir vers ta destinée avec l'espérance que tu gagnerais et que tu nous sauverais de ce cauchemar. Et c'est ce que tu as fait.

Qui pourras te remplacer maintenant que tu n'es plus ? Mes amis ont essayé de trouver des mots qui me sortiraient de cet état de tristesse mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. Personne ne pourra me consoler de t'avoir perdu.

_Je voudrais que tu me consoles  
Afin que je ne sombre pas  
Que tu me parles un peu des hommes  
Pour m'expliquer je n'ai que toi_

Etre un pharaon millénaire aurait pu être un handicap pour toi. Mais au lieu de cela, tu possédais en toi cette sagesse que depuis lors, je n'ai rencontrée chez personne d'autre.

Ta principale préoccupation était de livrer des duels et de nous sauver mais a mes yeux, tu étais aussi un très bon conseiller.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en l'espèce humaine. Pour moi, chaque individu peut être sauvé, chaque individu possède au fond de lui une bonne âme. Personne ne peut être totalement mauvais.C'est pour cela que je ne comprenais pas les comportements de Pegasus, Bakura et Marik.

Ce besoin qu'ils avaient de faire souffrir les individus et de se délecter de leur douleur était pour moi quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ces personnages m'horrifiaient et je n'aurais jamais cru que de si vils individus pouvaient exister.

Alors, patiemment, tu m'expliquais la raison de tels comportements. Toi qui avais observé l'espèce humaine durant des millénaires du fond du puzzle du millénium, tu comprenais mieux que personne la raison de tels agissements. C'est ce qui te rendait si différent des autres gars.

Yugi est resté l'enfant que j'ai connu dans mes jeunes années. Innocence et candeur sont ses principales caractéristiques et il me fait penser à un ange. Un ange qui aurait été envoyé par erreur au milieu de tous ces « grands ».

Tristan est trop bagarreur, trop occupé à se quereller avec Duke ou avec Joey pour des motifs futiles. Joey, quant a lui, a une très belle âme et n'hésite pas a venir en aide à ses amis mais il reste un grand enfant qui apprend la vie.

De tous ceux que j'ai connu, tu étais sans doute le seul a comprendre mes plus secrètes angoisses et qui pouvait m'expliquer la vie. Cette vie qu'on t'a si injustement reprise.

_Il suffirait que tu m'apprennes  
Comment ne plus aimer  
Apprendre enfin à me passer de toi  
Que je comprenne  
Puisqu'il faut oublier  
Savoir pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de toi_

Beaucoup l'ont dit avant moi ; Aimer fait souffrir.

Avant, cette phrase ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour moi mais aujourd'hui j'ai pleinement consciente de la vérité qu'elle contient. Depuis que tu es parti, je ressens comme un vide en moi. Une blessure qui ne se refermera jamais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te détester pour être parti sans me laisser le temps de te faire part de mes sentiments. Tout aurait été plus simple.

Mais au lieu de cela, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de te réclamer. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je n'en ai pas la force et Dieu sait combien il faut de courage pour haïr ceux que l'on a aimé.

Non, je ne te déteste pas car je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les Dieux t'ont permis d'avoir une seconde chance de sauver le monde pour ensuite reprendre ta vie comme s'il ne s »agissait que d'un vulgaire objet.

Joey m'a dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'il en valait mieux ne pas comprendre pour en pas oublier. Mais le souvenir est encore plus douloureux que l'oubli. Me souvenir de ton sourire, de tes yeux est un vrai supplice car je sais que je ne les reverrai plus jamais.

J'ai tant besoin de toi, de ta présence a mes cotés.

_Je voudrais que tu me consoles  
De celui qui m'a fait si mal  
Ou de celui qui m'abandonne  
M'aider à trouver ça banal_

Banaliser les choses permet de guérir parait il. Savoir que d'autres souffrent autant que moi m'aiderait il a aller mieux ? Je n'en suis pas sure. Personne ne peut savoir par ce que je passe car personne n'a vécu une histoire comme celle que j'ai vécue. Que celui qui a déjà aimé l'esprit d'un pharaon de l'Égypte antique se fasse connaître car je doute que dans le monde il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ma douleur.

Le seul capable de me guérir, c'est toi. Mais tu n'es plus là. Toi qui m'a rendu heureuse et qui m'a également fait souffrir. Toi qui m'as abandonné alors que je te voulais près de moi.

Un proverbe dit que « La seule personne qui peut vous combler est celle qui vous fait du mal ». C'est assez paradoxal et c'est pourtant ce que je ressens.

Avoir mal en attendant de te rejoindre dans l'au-delà, voilà ma destinée et ma seule volonté.

_Il faudrait que tu me pardonnes  
D'oublier celui que j'ai aimé  
De l'ami de l'amant ou de l'homme  
Garder celui que j'ai pleuré_

Tu étais l'alter ego de Yugi, son coté obscur. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est toi que j'aime et pas Yugi. Vous êtes si semblables et pourtant si diffèrent. Je n'ai jamais réellement su quelle place tu occupais dans mon cœur, jusqu'à ace que tu partes. Ce jour là, j'en ai eu la certitude.

Un ami ? Tu l'étais avant tout. C'est ainsi que je t'ai d'abord perçu. Tu étais celui qui venait à mon secours lorsqu'un danger me menaçait ? Comme lorsque ce prisonnier a jailli dans le restaurant ou je travaillais et qu'il m'a choisi pour le servir. Ce jour là, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avant même de savoir qui tu étais.

Un amant ? J'aurais tant aimé que tu le deviennes mais le temps nous a manqué. Le temps ? Qui est-ce que je cherche a trompé ? La seule fautive, c'est moi. J'ai eu peur de t'avouer ce que je ressentais lorsque je suis venu te voir dans ta cabine a la veille de ton match contre Yugi. Bien sur tu étais réfugié dans le puzzle mais le courage m'a manqué pour demander à Yugi de te faire te montrer.

Un homme ? Oh oui, tu l'étais. Tu étais quelqu'un de grand. Qu'aurais t'on pu attendre de plus d'un pharaon après tout ? Tu savais prendre les décisions et agir quand il le fallait. Tu ne fuyais pas tes responsabilités et tu as tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver ta mémoire perdue.

Lequel des trois aurais je choisi si tu vais pu rester ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même mais je sais que j'aurais tout fait pour te garder à mes cotés. J'ai tellement pleuré dans les jours qui ont suivi ton départ, que je n'ai plus la force de verser de larmes. Mais même si cela doit me faire a nouveau pleurer, je chérirais ton souvenir. Le souvenir d'un ami qui aurait pu devenir encore plus si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

_Il suffirait que tu m'apprennes  
Comment ne plus aimer  
Apprendre enfin à me passer de toi  
Que je comprenne  
Puisqu'il faut oublier  
Savoir pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de toi_

J'ai promis de, ne plus aimer qui que ce soit. Mon cœur est fermé et c'est toi qui en détiens la clef. Je t'aime Atemu, mon pharaon, et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. Je sais que le temps et l'oubli n'auront pas de prise sur mes sentiments.

La vérité est maintenant faite. Je ne peux me passer de toi plus longtemps.

Je sens déjà l'effet des comprimés que j'ai absorbé qui font effet. J'aperçois une lumière blanche et une silhouette qui me tend les bras ? Est-ce toi qui est venu m'accueillir ? Attends moi, nous serons bientôt réunis je te le promets.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais. J'ai beaucoup hésité a publier et puis sur un coup de tête je l'ai fait. Pour le meilleur ou le pire?Ca, j'avoue que ca restera un mystère.

Si le cœur vous en dit, si vous avez une critique a formuler, cliquez sur la boite a review, elle n'attend que vous.

Moonfree.


End file.
